rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiple Choice
Multiple Choice is the seventeenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 262nd episode overall. It aired on September 15, 2014. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Carolina Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Doyle *Various soldiers New Republic *Palomo *Jensen *Bitters *Smith *Kimball *Various soldiers Space Pirates *Locus *Felix *Jackson *Various soldiers *Control (Mentioned only) Plot While in contact with the Reds and Blues, Locus and Felix, who are stationed at one of the radio jammer stations, inform them of the convergence between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus at Armonia, and that any chances of rescuing them is futile. The two mercenaries then give the crew a chance to save themselves, explaining that if they teleport to Crash Site Bravo there will be a ship waiting for them there to take them back to Earth. Naturally, the Blood Gulch Crew don't believe them but are soon convinced when they spot the transport ship Locus specified leaving the fueling station. With the group still distrustful of them, Locus and Felix assure the crew that Control is willing to let them live if they never speak of the Space Pirates' actions. They then give the group one hour to respond, before ending their transmission. Meanwhile, the New Republic infiltrate the Chorus capital city Armonia, where squad leaders Palomo, Bitters, Smith, and Jensen move up a group of rebels. Unbeknownst to them, several cloaked mercenaries keep a close eye on them nearby, making sure that nobody escapes the city alive. Back at the fueling station, the Reds and Blues contemplate over the choices they have. Epsilon states that they can teleport to a remote location on Chorus and lay low for a while until they find a way to bring down Control and the mercs; however, they will be unable to stop the two Chorus armies from killing each other. With the group feeling unsure about the choice, Epsilon suggests that if Locus and Felix are telling the truth, they teleport back to the canyon and fly home. Still feeling unsure, Epsilon makes a final suggestion: that they teleport to the radio jammer, shut it down, fight off the mercenaries, and contact the two Chorus armies before they battle. However, due to the amount of weapons and equipment the Space Pirates possess, most of them may not return alive. Because of this, Wash suggests that only he, Carolina, and Epsilon go fight the Space Pirates while the remaining Reds and Blues take the ride home. Although the others are reluctant to leave them behind, Dr. Grey acknowledges that the war is ultimately not their responsibility as they have already accomplished their goals, and suggests that they all take this opportunity to leave. Meanwhile, back at Armonia, Kimball and several other rebels venture deeper into the city, when suddenly, the city sectors and roadblocks lock up, trapping the New Republic inside. As Kimball and her team try to escape, they are quickly intercepted by Feds. To make matters worse, more Federal Army soldiers surround the other rebel groups, including Jensen, Palomo, Smith, and Bitters, with Doyle and his men cornering Kimball and her comrades. Transcript Fade in to the fueling station. Carolina: What exactly are you playing at? Felix: (over radio) Ho ho, okay, easy there darling. I know this is all very exciting, so I'm gonna hand the mike over to my partner here to tell you the details. Locus: (over radio) It's time you people understood the futility of your situation. We know where you're hiding. We know you are in possession of a single teleportation grenade. And we know that you hold the coordinates to a particularly valuable radio jammer. Cut to Locus and Felix standing beside each other at the location of the radio jammer. Locus: Which is why my partner and I are contacting you from its location. RADIO JAMMER STATION 1C Cut to a low angle view of the radio jammer, where a Space Pirate is seen aiming his Binary Rifle. Locus walks towards the edge of the structure. Locus: Make no mistake, you will not be intereferring with today's events. Tucker: (over radio) Says you! We're the champs of interferring with shit! Locus: As we speak, the armies of Chorus are converging at the capital, and the battle that ensues will leave no survivors. Cut back to the Reds and Blues listening to Locus at the fueling station. Locus: (over radio) If your goal was to save these people... you have failed. But you now have an opportunity to save yourselves. Washington: What do you mean? Felix: (over radio) Once the chumps at the capital are all dead, you guys will be the only loose ends left. Upon hearing this, Dr. Grey sadly lowers her head. Felix: Now, seeing as you disabled our tracking device, and have the means to teleport... anywhere in the world, this poses a somewhat... annoying problem. Locus: (over radio) Which is why Control is offering to make a deal. Carolina: Control? Locus: If you choose to teleport back to your canyon, at Crash Site Bravo, you'll find a small ship waiting to take you home. Cut to Locus at the radio jammer station. Locus: But if you fail to arrive within the hour, we will find you... and we will kill you. Grif: (over radio) I'm gonna go ahead and call bullshit on that. Cut back to the Reds and Blues. Simmons: Yeah, why should we believe anything you say?! Locus: (over radio) See for yourselves. A low rumbling sound is heard nearby, catching the Blood Gulch Crew's attention. They run towards the open field of the fueling station towards the sound and spot the ship, which transported Donut, Lopez, and Doc to Chorus, getting ready for its departure. Lopez: Bueno. Yo les creo. I believe them. Donut: You're right, Lopez! That is the ship that dropped us off. Lopez: PARA DE FINGIR QUE ME ENTIENDES.PRETENDING THAT YOU UNDERSTAND ME. Locus: '(''over radio) It's fully functional and on route to the canyon now. The ship flies off. '''Washington: So you got a ship. How are we suppose to know you won't shoot us the second we arrive? Cut to Felix and Locus at the radio jammer station. Felix: Well you can't. But if it makes you feel any better, this wasn't our idea. Trust me, I'm really hoping your dumb enough to turn this offer down. Locus: Our client is a person of business. They understand if you want no part in this conflict. And they're willing to let you live if you agree never to speak of our involvement here. Felix: And trust us. They'll know if you do. Cut back to the Reds and Blues Locus: (over radio) Agent Washington, I've been ordered to offer you and your men a way out. And I never break an order. You have one hour to make your decision. Felix: (over radio) Hope you make the right one. Wash looks at the others. Dissolve to Armonia. A crashing sound is heard. Cut to the recruits. ARMONIA, CAPITAL CITY OF CHORUS Jensen: Sorry. Palomo: '''It's all good. Just severe whiplash. '''Bitters: So how is it you can fix cars, when you can't even drive them? Jensen: I'm sorry Antoine, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your perpetual poor attitude. Palomo: '''Ohhhh! Fucking got him! Dropping that first name shit! '''Bitters: God I hope you die before me. Smith: Cut the chatter. Entry point seven secure. No hostiles detected over New Republic trooper: 'Roger that Smith, moving up. ''A group of rebels run by. '''New Republic trooper: Come on guys! Lets go! Palomo: '''Oh hey! I just realized this is our first mission together. '''Jensen: '''Huh? '''Palomo: As a super elite team remember? Bitters: Yeah some team we turned out to be. Palomo: Yeah we're like the Avengers. Okay Smith can be Captain America, Jensen's Black Widow- Jensen: '''Who are you? '''Palomo: Uhhggg. Tony Stark. Obviously. Bitters: Oh whatever, you're totally Hawkeye. Palomo: Comic book Hawkeye or movie Hawkeye? Bitters: Movie Hawkeye. Palomo: (raises pistol) You fuck yourself! Smith: Hey! Palomo's right. The captains choose us for a reason and none of us are going to let them down. Now let's move out. Smith begins walking. Cut to a group of cloaked space pirates, lead by Jackson, watching the recruits from nearby. Jackson: Keep interference to a minimum. Let them kill each other and only target those who try to escape. Female Space pirate: Hmph. This is gonna to be too easy. Cut to the Blood Gulch Crew at the fueling station. Epsilon: Alright, the way I see it we've got three options; I'm gonna go through these in the order of "Fucking Terrible" to "Goddamn Nightmare". Option A: We can take our last teleportation grenade and jump to a place on Chorus where we can lay low for a while. The obvious con here is that the armies will probably blow each other to bits. But, Carolina and I have gotten pretty good about fighting these guys on the run. If we're careful, we might be able to gather enough equipment and intel to get off this planet and bring Control to justice. Simmons: Just to clarify, that's the best option? Epsilon: That was "Fucking Terrible". Carolina: We lose Chorus, but still have a chance to bring down Control and walk away from this alive. That gives us two out of three. Grif: What's Option B? Epsilon: If, and let me tell you, I cannot stretch this "if" hard enough, if Locus and Felix are telling the truth, we go back to the canyon, get on the ship, go home. If anybody asks, we tell them we stole the ride before all the crazy army people showed up and started murdering each other. Sarge: Gotta be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of the 'if', and the thousands of deaths aren't great either. Tucker: What about Option C? Epsilon: (sigh...) We teleport to the radio jammer. If we take out their defenses, and shut down the machine, and if we're not too late, then we can broadcast a message to the capital. Donut: Oh, well that one doesn't sound too bad. Epsilon: Weelll, here's the thing. I've been running Carolina's healing unit whenever I can but her leg is still garbage. Combine that with the fact that these guys have Freelancer equipment, advanced weaponry- Carolina: We get it... Some of us won't make it back. Epsilon: Ehhhg Most of us... won't make it back. Tucker: But we could save everyone at the capital. Epsilon: Yeah If, if, if, we make it back in time. Then you just need to find a way to convince two armies that a bunch of dead people, are actually alive, and telling the truth. Washington: There's a fourth option. Carolina and I go on the run with Epsilon and do our best to bring down Control. And the rest of you take the ship... and go home. Epsilon: That's... actually... not a bad Idea. Carolina: The three of us would be able to move around the planet easier without the extra baggage. No offense. Grif: No, baggage is right. We're comfortable with who we are. Donut: But... we can't just leave. Emily: Yes you can. This isn't your responsibility. You all held up your end of the bargain. You helped us fight. You saved your friends. So... now all that's left is for... you to go home. The crew sadly look at Emily and ponder over what they should do. Fade to Armonia, where Kimball and her forces scout the city in warthogs. DOWNTOWN ARMONIA Kimball: Something's not right... Squad leaders in the downtown areas, report in. Smith: Still no enemies in sight, ma'am. New Republic Trooper: Yeah, we got nothin' over here. New Republic Trooper: Ma'am, you don't think Felix had... bad intel do you? Kimball: Anything's possible. Just stay alert. He should've been back by now... A loud sound is heard. New Republic Trooper: What was that? New Republic Trooper: Shit! City's roadblocks just locked up! KImball: What?! New Republic Trooper: Same thing just happened in our sector! Federal Army Trooper: Freeze! Suddenly, all of the rebels, including the recruits, become surrounded by Feds. New Republic Trooper: Uh oh. New Republic Trooper: Uh oh. New Republic Trooper: Uh oh. Smith: Uh oh. Kimball: Don't say it... Palomo: It's a trap!! Kimball: Get us out of here! Kimball and her men attempt flee, but are intercepted by Feds. Doyle then appears from atop a platform. Doyle: Well well well... Vanessa Kimball, leader of the New Republic. Welcome to the capital. Gallery 12 17 00001.png Armonia S12E17.png 12 17 00003.png 12 17 00005.png 12 17 00006.png 12 17 00008.png 12 17 00009.png Trivia *Bitters' first name is revealed to be Antoine. *Palomo yelling, "It's a trap!" is a reference to the popular line spoken by Admiral Ackbar in the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. *The episode's title references the multiple choices the Blood Gulch Crew make over their current situation involving the Chorus Civil War. * Locus' threat, "We will find you, and we will kill you," is a reference to the famous quote spoken by actor Liam Neeson in the 2008 film Taken. *During the latter portion of the episode, Carolina's forearms shift from Mark V to Mark VI. *Doyle once again has Mark VI forearms instead of Mark V. *Monty Oum voices the New Republic soldier asking Kimball if Felix had bad intel, making this his last contribution to Red vs. Blue before his death on February 1, 2015. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 12